User talk:Toadaron
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Images From Episodes I have been trying to keep up with the episode guide. If you need images for episodes, please check the gallery section, if you have any questions or suggestions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:06, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for restoring that page, I blocked the IP.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Egg Shells Thank you for getting that. I told myself last night I was going to add that in, then promptly forgot about it. The truthiness is strong within you citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :No problem. Just trying to keep it truthy. --Toadaron 01:04, 27 June 2007 (UTC) More and more people are recognizing our truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 27 June 2007 (UTC) And that brings us to tonight's Featured Word:Flag Day --MC Esteban™ 03:23, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Boston Do you feel this article is ready to be nominated for Featured Articles voting? I believe it is. Have a looksee and feel what you believe, and then put it up there for voting when you feel ready. :) Let me know if you have questions or need help!--thisniss 08:28, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm glad you decided to nominate it. It looks good. I went through and did a little bit of extra linking and did a couple of minor spg touch-ups - hope you don't mind. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. --thisniss 14:50, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Torture Tag It really doesn't matter where it is, I only put it up there because I didn't see the the other one down below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Birthday is May 13 (this Saturday) Send him a card. If you need any help, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 May 2007 (UTC) FYI I posted a reply on the Wikiality:Sound Advice for Boston.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Vaxadrin Well done, citizen! I am going to add a special userbox to your usertube for people who takes notes during the show. Also, please check out some of the tags I placed on "Vaxadrin", which you can find here. If you have any questions, please drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) College/University Yes, please feel free to do whatever makes sense to you here. I started the University page an eon ago with some sort of plan in mind (at least it looks that way), but it has long since eluded me. I believe this means it was a bad plan, and one that I am happy to abandon. I do wonder if perhaps it would make sense to merge these two articles into a single article with a different title, and then have them both redirect to it. Maybe Higher Education? Then it might be easier to distinguish those institutions which truly deserve the designation of "higher," versus the majority, where everyone is just "high." But if you feel it is truthier to stick with one term or the other (College or University) as the primary name of the article, I will trust your gut. Let me know if you need in this process, especially in terms of routing pages, etc. - otherwise, I will leave it up to you to make the call!--thisniss 19:42, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Fossil Fuels Carry on, my truthy son! (even if you are a "daughter"... ) Good work on this article! I always wanted to see it expand, but never got back to it myself (you might notice a theme to my work, but this is a wiki, and I work best as a collaborator). I particularly like the pic - angel dust. I also just wanted to repeat, in case you ever felt uncertain, that when you come across a "stub" like this, you really should feel free to get rid of any headings or empty "fields" that don't make sense for the direction you want to go. Not that it mattered here, because you really ran with this, but just in case you're ever debating with yourself... --thisniss 07:33, 12 July 2007 (UTC)